The invention relates to a biocompatible block copolymer comprising the polycondensation product of a diol and of a further component selected from the group of the same diol, an α,ω-dihydroxypolyester or an α,ω-dihydroxypolyether. The invention additionally relates, besides the conventional applications of polyurethanes, to a medical implant comprising the block copolymer, to the use of the block copolymer for producing a medical implant, and to a diol and the process for preparing the same. Wherever the term medicine is used, both human and veterinary medicine is meant thereby.
The number of biocompatible polymers employed in practice for medical implants is surprisingly small. This is attributable, apart from the problem of compatibility, firstly to the great technical requirements in relation to mechanical strength, sterilizability, biodegradability and secondly to the large number of different administrative regulations in individual countries. The biodegradability of such a polymer in particular poses exacting requirements because the desired rate of degradability depends greatly on the use.
EP 0 196 486 discloses a biocompatible block copolymer that can be used as medical implant. This block copolymer has a crystalline and an amorphous component. The degradability of these block copolymers is, however, not fast enough for all applications.